


Guess What's Happened Now

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [61]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love is in the Air, M/M, Secret Relationship, Strained Relationships, Strange Behavior, Unnatural Quiet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "Love Is In The Air"The crew knows them so well.





	Guess What's Happened Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/gifts).



> Because February is over, and we couldn't be happier.
> 
> And we all need some fluff in our lives, especially Esperata.

Several days passed before the crew realized that Spock and McCoy were not snipping at each other. Every time an opportunity arose, the expected zinger didn’t materialize.

This lunch was no different. 

McCoy finally left, muttering something about Sickbay.

Five minutes later, Spock stiffly announced that he had work that needed to be done.

The ones remaining continued eating until the door closed on Spock.

Uhura looked at Kirk through her lush eyelashes.

“They are so doing it, Captain."

Kirk seemed very interested in selecting the next bite out of his apple, but grinned as he muttered back.

“Oh, yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
